Back to school
by Yvee
Summary: To be safe as well because to the mentioning of...(I have a character who's based on real life who i hate who can't stand a certain word) Ahem.-


Back in School Chapter 1 Duo Maxwell slowly eased himself into the seat. He looked at his classmates. Quatre and Heero sat in front of him; Trowa and WuFei sat besides him. Duo sighed dramatically. Heero whipped around and gave Duo a look. Duo froze and shut up completely. Heero raised an eyebrow and turned around. He did not want to be here, damn it! What had the great God of Death need with school? All he needed was a job at a scrap yard or something, and he could live off Relena who had set up a fund for the G-boys. Life had been good until Heero had stalked into the ten story mansion the G-boys shared about a week ago and announced that he had enrolled everyone in 12th grade. WuFei had said something to the effect of, "Finally, a challenge!" Trowa and Quatre, discussing heritage had looked up and Quatre chirped, "That's a good idea, Heero." Trowa said nothing. Intent on escaping his impending doom, Duo had tried to run away to Relena's house the day before, but failed miserably when Heero had knocked him unconscious as he had been sneaking out the door. "I don't wanna go." he had whined that morning, he had even tried feigning sick, being too wiped by Heero's attack at the door, but all Heero had done was give his trademark death-glare and drag Duo out of the mansion... by his braid. "My braid hurts." He whined to WuFei, who raised an eyebrow before saying, "Well, considering Heero dragged you out of your tenth floor bedroom by your braid, down the stairs, into the kitchen, out of the kitchen, back up to your bedroom, down to and into the car, out of the car, up the school stairs, into the school, up three flights of stairs, into the classroom, and to this seat, that would be incredible if it didn't." WuFei leaned back, and started to dose off. Definitely amazing was that Duo's head hadn't come off completely like a doll's, WuFei decided quietly. Quatre shifted and Trowa could see that he was fidgeting, like a squirrel. Trowa looked straight at Quatre, sitting in front of him next to Heero, and said, "Stop it." "I can't...can't...can't. I'm scared." Quatre turned around. Trowa placed his head down on the desk and sighed. Brother or not, as Quatre and Trowa had discovered, Quatre was still such a baby that Trowa couldn't help treat Quatre as his younger brother, although it had been discovered that Quatre was almost five months older. "Welcome to class." A cheerful voice came from the front as a young woman stepped forwards. She was Chinese, and was slim. WuFei's brow arched. "Good morning, I'm Miss Tan. I'll be your homeroom and I'll also be teaching math." "Neslund!" One of the girls in the class jumped up and ran to the door as another woman with brown hair and dressed in a military suit walked in. "It's so great to see you again!" "'Ris! Didn't think you'd be here in the same place I was going to be teaching." "Hey, what did you know? Me an' the rest transferred here cause..." "Oh, I have to introduce you to my fiancé. He's teaching with me." In the door stalked a tall man, who patted 'Ris's head and smiled. He turned his eyes and his eyes blazed sparks at Heero. "Milliardo." Heero got up. "Nice to see you." "He's..." 'Ris looked stunned. "Milliardo Peacecraft?" "In the flesh." Duo got bored. He looked around only to see a preppy looking girl stare at him, then make a kissy face towards him. Kim Peters. He realized. "Oh, shit." He mouthed. That girl had been chasing him ever since he met her half a year ago. For some whacked out reason, she hated it when anyone said the word "Vagina". He began to steel himself for injecting the word into his sentences. "Oh Kiiiimmmmm! Guess what?" "What, Marisa?" "VAGINA!" "Eee, eek! No, please stop! That's like, soooo mean, Marissa." "'Like' deal with it." Thank you. Duo said silently. Quatre, fidgeting, turned around to look at his classmates. He saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, glasses a mile thick, a stomach that stuck out a yard, and with a horrible shirt that looked like a baby had done some serious business on it, batting her eyelashes at him. "Oh no." Quatre said. 


End file.
